Never feel alone
by violet167
Summary: Takumi's look at his life from the past till now.


_**Inspired by the 7 years old song and the last chapter of the manga. I hope you enjoy. I'll post a few more one shots this week. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **-Never feel alone-**_

* * *

 _ **Takumi Pov**_

 _Seven years old._

I frowned.

Even at this age I've always known I would always be by myself. Everything I've ever loved either leave me or was taken away. Instead of being hurt by false hope of someone staying with me I shielded myself from everyone at this age.

I never got to play with anyone and even if I did I wouldn't even bother trying to be their friend. I've always heard their parents say just play with me so they could be in great terms with my family. It was better to be alone than to be with people trying to use you.

I've heard the maids whispered about how I came into the world ruining lives and when I'm the right age they'll ship me away. I already heard them say I'm going to move and stay with a Usui family. The world should never know my connections to the Walker family. Even though I was born into this world it felt I never existed. No one ever noticed me or they were jealous by what I could do and just turned away from me.

I just want to be alone. I've always been alone and I always will be. I've always given up the things I love to others. Sacrificed my own happiness.

 _Could you give her to me?_

 _Go ahead._

Everyone always said I wanted to be alone. I never wanted to be alone but they made me this way. In a few months time I knew I would be shipped away to my adoptive parents. Never a Walker but a Usui. Never someone the world should ever know of.

 _Seventeen years old._

Two years ago I left the life in England not like anyone cared but I guess I'm happy being here alone. Still I can see people trying to be my friend without wanting to know my personality. From past experience I'd rather be alone than hang out with people like that. I guess that's just what I thought until I met her. A raven hair beauty who stumbled into my life.

 _Usui what did I say about breaking girls heart?_

Although I was clueless at first, I became intrigued by her. Even though something warned me I might only end up being hurt and left alone again I still tried to get to know her more.

 _The president is a maid?_

I got to know all her secrets and she got to know mine. Sooner than I thought I fell in love with her. If there was anything I wanted to keep it was her. She shined some light into my dull world. I wanted to protect her and hoped she'd love me back.

 _I love you Misaki._

As time went by she confessed to me and I thought that was the happiest moments in my life. I wasn't alone and happy with someone who truly cared for me. But then my curse began to play it's part.

 _I'm changing schools._

I tried not to make that take me away from my one and only happiness. I visited her as much as I could. No matter what anyone had to say I'd stay right beside her. But then my life continued my bad luck.

 _I'm going back to England._

Even though I promised to call and text that wasn't enough. My family had done their best to tear us apart. I didn't know when I would see her again. I felt alone in that castle again. Just like the past I'd lose everything. Until…

 _I've come to take you back Usui._

She proved how much she loved me and came to take me home. Although the road was tough we survived together. And as time went by we went our separate for school and our futures. No matter how far away she was from me I knew she still cared for me. It was the first time being alone didn't felt like you're alone.

 _Twenty seven years old._

After all the troubles we faced in the past. My happiness finally began when we were getting married. A whole chapter in my life was starting for the better. Surrounded by more people who loved and cared for me. I could forget about the past when I felt alone.

This woman who stood in front me in her white wedding dress brought happiness into my life. No longer Misaki Ayuzawa but Misaki Usui my wife. It was unexpected but I am thankful for her coming into my life. As long as I have her I will never feel alone again.

 _Thirty years old._

"Takumi we should take the baby outside," Misaki said holding their six month old daughter in her arms.

Takumi kissed his wife for no reason.

"What was that for?" She questioned him. He still did things which made her heart rush.

"Just thank you."

I took my arm and wrapped it securely around Misaki's waist. "How about a walk to the park?"

"Sure!"

I smiled.

* * *

 _ **I hoped you guys enjoyed. Did from some parts of anime and manga. Fav follow and review your thoughts.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ violet.**_


End file.
